rsckbdfandomcom-20200214-history
Varrock
Varrock is the capital of Misthalin and is one of the largest cities in RuneScape Classic. This city has many good shops for new players, and adventurers come from all parts of the world to trade their wares as well. Shops * The Apothecary has a major role in the quest Romeo and Juliet. Also, in exchange for a limpwurt root, red spider eggs and 5 coins, he will give you a four-dose Strength potion. * Aubury's Rune Shop is located south of the east bank. Rune shops are the only way to obtain runes besides monster drops and respawn locations. * Horvik's Armour Shop is just northeast of the square. * Fancy Clothes Store, just southwest of the square, sells various clothing items, including yellow capes, chef hats, eyepatches, and wizards hats. * A General store is southeast of the square * Horvik's Armour Shop is found slightly east of Varrock square, selling platebodies up to mithril, chainbodies, and Iron Plate Mail Legs. * Lowe's Archery Store sells Ranged equipment east of the square. * Thessalia's Fine Clothes sells many types of clothing, including the priest gown set and a red cape, which may appeal to many due to its low price and ability to be dyed different colours. Unlike in RuneScape 2, Thessalia does NOT change your default clothing - you must do so at the Makeover Mage (located just southwest of Falador). * Varrock Swords is a shop that sells daggers, shortswords, and longswords up to adamantite. * Zaff's Superior Staves sells magical staves northwest of the square. Other points of interest * Varrock boasts twin banks - one near the west gate and one near the east. In the basement of the Varrock West Bank, 3 coins respawn. In the basement of the western Varrock Bank, it's possible to use Telekinetic Grab to pick up gold items from the bank vault. However, the Ruby ring which is visible here cannot be taken. * Varrock Palace is well-protected by Guards and Warrior women, and the King resides within the palace. Some players choose to train their Thieving on guards here. * East of the palace is a manhole, leading to the Varrock Sewers. This dungeon boasts a variety of different medium-levelled monsters, including giant rats, zombies, and moss giants. * South of the western Varrock Bank, and north of the eastern Varrock Bank, are dummies. Some players choose to train here to reduce their Hits experience gain when training Attack. * South of Varrock there is a stone circle filled with aggressive Darkwizards, a decent source of runes. * Also southwest of Varrock is a mine with all types of metal up to Silver ore. It's one of the most common places in which the Mining skill is trained. * The Varrock Museum, located east of the Varrock Palace, displays various iron and bronze weapons behind gates (these can be taken using Telekinetic Grab) and a model bear on the second floor. This is one of the most commonly used place for Drop Parties.